Lost Sisters
by Allanna Stone
Summary: What if Victoria wasn't the daughter of Lady Maudeline Everglot and Lord Finis Everglot? What if she was kidnapped and forced to become a lady instead of following her dream? Just an idea that popped into my head while watching Corpse Bride.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Sisters**

**I do not own Corpse Bride.**

**SUMMERY;**

**What if Victoria wasn't the daughter of ****Lady Maudeline Everglot and Lord Finis Everglot****? What if she was kidnapped and forced to become a lady instead of following her dream? Just an idea that popped into my head while watching Corpse Bride.**

Victoria sighed as she did her needlework. Her hands were sore and stiff from being in the same position for too long. She shook her hand, trying to get some blood flow back. She looked out of her bedroom window onto the grey, bleak town that she had lived in her entire life.

To her surprise, she saw several colorful tents were being set up in the field next across the road. She craned her neck and saw several young girls wearing outfits that consisted of ribbons and lace and silks that showed more than hid. One of them had exotically dark skin and strawberry blond ringlets that she wore with a green headband. The second girl had bright red hair that she kept cut to her shoulders. The last girl had long, brown-black hair that she kept in what looked to be dozens of tiny pleats done into a French braid. They were chattering and laughing as they helped set up a bright tent.

Victoria sighed as she watched colorful tents being set up, the people laughing and joking. She made a decision.

She put away her sewing and tiptoed downstairs. She halted at the back door, listening for any kind of sound. When she heard nothing, she opened the door and exited her parent's colorless mansion.

She walked until she reached the carnival. She began to wander about, marveling at the animals and talented people, who were busy practicing for tomorrow, when they would open up for the small town to see them and buy their wares.

Victoria was so busy taking in all the sights and sounds and smells that she failed to notice where she was going. She bumped into someone, causing the other person to fall down.

"Oh my! I am terribly sorry!" Victoria apologized to the girl, who had apparently been practicing a one handed handstand.

"Vă rugăm să nu vă faceţi griji," the girl said, standing up. She dusted her self off befoe looking at Victoria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Sisters**

**I do not own Corpse Bride.**

**SUMMERY;**

**What if Victoria wasn't the daughter of ****Lady Maudeline Everglot and Lord Finis Everglot****? What if she was kidnapped and forced to become a lady instead of following her dream? Just an idea that popped into my head while watching Corpse Bride.**

The two girls stared at each other. They looked exactly alike!

"Rozalina?" whispered Victoria, her heart hoping…

"Belle!" The two girls hugged each other, sobbing. "Unde ai fost? Cine te răpit? Ce, în numele de aripi Saga lui Daphne esti imbracat?" chattered Rozalina, or Rozie, as went amongst the Gypsies.

"I afraid I had forgotten my native language," Belle whispered, tightly embracing her identical twin sister. Tear began to drip down her face.

"Urmaţi-mă, soră," was all that Rozie said, taking her long lost twin by her hand and leading her through a maze of tents. They enter a green and yellow tent; inside was an elderly woman. She sat at a table which held a crystal ball, tarot cards, and several other things that Belle knew that she had seen before.

"Cine e?" the elderly woman asked without looking up from her crystal ball.

"Mama, uite," begged Rozie, her. grip on Belle's hands tight.

The woman looked up with a sight; she froze when she saw Belle.

"Este copilul meu pierdut?"she asked, standing. She slowly approached Belle, her gold eyes holding hope. Belle pulled up her skirt to show old tattoos that her kidnappers had removed many years ago.

"Copilul meu!" Esmeralda cried, and Belle ran into her mother's arms for the first time in more than ten years. Rozie came and joined the embrace, wrapping her arms around her mother and sister.

Finally, after several minutes, they broke up. Esmeralda's eyes scanned Belle's modest dress with a critical eye.

"What you wear?" she asked, her broken English sounding the exact way that Belle remembered it sounding. "Come, come! I dress you now; I dress you look like Gypsies!"

Belle followed her mother and sister into another tent, where the two girls started to search through the many trucks of clothes. Within fifteen minutes of searching, Belle was wearing a purple dress that hugged her curves and showed off one leg and just the right amount of cleavage. Rozie loosely tied a green and yellow corset around her stomach; Belle found a green scarf to keep her brown-black curls under control. Finally, Esmeralda tearfully gave her long-lost daughter silver and gold bracelets for her arms and ankles.

"Now, there is just one more thing left," declared Rozie, looking over her sister. Seeing the blank look on Belle's face, she quickly explained, "Cercei."

She quickly led Belle back into the maze of tents. She led her twin into a red and purple tent, where a young man was carefully stringing beads onto a half made necklace. He stood when the two girls entered and bowed low.

"Si cine ar putea I a fi onorat de a avea în cort umila mea azi?" he asked, straightening up. Belle saw that he had black hair that fell to his shoulders and deep green eyes. He was also tall; about six feet five inches tall.

"Prietene, am încredere că vă amintiţi Belle, twin meu?" asked Rozie. The man's face split into a wide grin. With two steps, he crossed the room and hugged Belle.

"Belle! Very good to see you again!" His English was better than Esmeralda's.

"You're Sky, right?" Belle asked, trying to jog her memory.

The man smiled a 'yes' at her question

"What I do for you?" he asked.

"Cercei," was all that Rozie said.

_**TRANSLATIONS**_

"Unde ai fost? Cine te răpit? Ce, în numele de aripi Saga lui Daphne esti imbracat?" / "Where have you been? Who kidnapped you? What in the name of Saga Daphne's wings are you wearing?"

"Urmaţi-mă, soră" / "Follow me, sister"

"Cine e?"/ "Who's she?"

"Mama, uite"/ "Mother, look"

"Este copilul meu pierdut?"/ "Is it my lost baby?"

"Copilul meu!"/ "My Baby!"

"Cercei"/ "Earrings"

"Si cine ar putea I a fi onorat de a avea în cort umila mea azi?"/ "And who might I be honored to have in my humble tent today?"

"Prietene, am încredere că vă amintiţi Belle, twin meu?"/ "Friend, I trust that you remember, my twin?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost Sisters**

**I do not own Corpse Bride.**

**SUMMERY;**

**What if Victoria wasn't the daughter of ****Lady Maudeline Everglot and Lord Finis Everglot****? What if she was kidnapped and forced to become a lady instead of following her dream? Just an idea that popped into my head while watching Corpse Bride.**

Belle fingered her gold earrings that Sky had placed into her ear. She had three studs in her right, and one hoop in her left. She walked with Rozie; everywhere they went, Gypsies smiled kindly at her and offered her little trinkets as 'welcome home' presents.

Soon the two sisters reached a royal blue and turquoise tent.

"This is my tent," Rozie announced, opening the flap for Belle to enter. The tent held a mirror, a bedroll on a cot and a small trunk. In a basket that was in a corner was a mama cat feeding her seven kittens. The tent had a homey feeling that Belle had at one point in her life, had lived with.

"You can either have your own tent, or we can bunk up." Belle looked up into the dark blue eyes of her twin sister. "You don't have to decide right now, of course," Rozie hastily added before beginning to stretch. Belle sat down on the floor next to her twin and began to mimic her movements. "Careful," cautioned Rozie as Belle attempted to extend her entwined hands above her head. "You might pull a muscle if you aren't careful."

Belle headed her twin sister's warning as a tiny, four week old kitten crawled out of the basket and over to her, mewing all the way. She smiled and picked up the kitten, giggling quietly to herself.

"Come, sister. We must practice for tomorrow." Belle stood at her sister's words, with the Kitten still holding on tightly to her blouse.

Rozie led the way outside and to a wooden stage which was built early that morning. She gracefully climbed the stairs with Belle following closely behind her.

"Watch closely," she instructed her twin, before beginning to show her the dances.

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter.**

**I got the idea from watching Corpse Bride. I was thinking about Victoria's origins and what if she really wasn't the Everglot's daughter. I started to type up the story and got the first two chapters.**

**Well, click the little green button and REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost Sisters**

**I do not own Corpse Bride.**

**SUMMERY;**

**What if Victoria wasn't the daughter of ****Lady Maudeline Everglot and Lord Finis Everglot****? What if she was kidnapped and forced to become a lady instead of following her dream? Just an idea that popped into my head while watching Corpse Bride.**

Victor Van Dort hurried away from his parent's manor. He tried to be as quiet as he possibly could, but at eighteen years old, he had just gone through a massive growth spurt a few weeks ago, and he was still getting used to his longer limbs.

Soon, he reached the road. He let out a breath he wasn't sure that he was holding in. he quickly jogged down the road, feeling at home in his loose fitting trousers and shirt. He had left his pinchy shoes at home, going for barefoot. His black hair was tousled and his shy dark eyes took in everything as he made his way down the road.

He soon saw a group of people who were headed in the same direction as he was going, so he blended himself in. now he looked just like a commoner.

Victor soon saw their destination. A Gypsy's carnival had been set up in the old abandoned field that he used to play in when he was younger. He wandered in past the gate and saw a completely different world from what he was used to.

Bright and colorful tents dotted the field, with people just as colorful milling about, talking and chatting with the townspeople. Jugglers wandered through the crowds with a dozen colorful balls flying though the air. Girls wearing billowy skirts and midriff bearing blouses stretch as they joked and giggled with one another, every now and then glancing out into the crowds. And to Victor's shock, he saw a five year old girl riding on a tiger's back as though the beast were a horse.

After he got over his shock, he found himself in front of the stage, where the girls were now running through their routine. One of them caught him staring and winked, smirking seductively at him. Victor, in his rush to play it cool, leaned back. Unfortainaly, he leaned back into a tent.

_"OH MY!"_ Victor heard someone gasp. He looked up to see a nude girl hurriedly closing her tent flap door. She then quickly donned a red and green silk robe. "Are you alright?" she asked concern. She knelt down next to Victor and took his hands into her own, pulling him up.

Once Victor was upright, he saw the girl more clearly. She was petite- under five feet tall, he would guess. She wore her waist length ebony curls out of her face with a blue scarf. Her hands her callused and gentle, her eyes wide blue and innocent with a touch of mischief.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-so s-s-s-s-s-sorry-" stammered Victor, looking down. It was the wrong choice, seeing as how he could see her chest. He wrenched his eyes up to focas on her face. To his shock, she wore a catlike smile.

"Like that, do you?" she purred, sitting down on her bedroll so that her legs formed a triangle. Victor could see herself up her robe. He blushed even more. She stretched so that her robes slipped open a bit, revealing the tops of her breasts.

Victor did the only thing he could do. He scrambled out of the tent, the gypsy girl's tinking laugher haunting his ears…


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost Sisters**

**I do not own Corpse Bride.**

**SUMMERY;**

**What if Victoria wasn't the daughter of ****Lady Maudeline Everglot and Lord Finis Everglot****? What if she was kidnapped and forced to become a lady instead of following her dream? Just an idea that popped into my head while watching Corpse Bride.**

Belle took a deep breath as she watched the fire breather's act. In less than ten minutes, she and her sister and her new friends would be performing in front of the entire town. Actually, she, Rozie and Ruby would be performing. Hazel decided to give up her spot so that Belle could perform. In a way, Belle was both grateful and terrified out of her mind.

"Tu va fi mare. Încredere în mine." Belle turned at her sister's words. She smiled at the forgotten language that her twin spoke so fluently and turned to face her attention at the crowd. She tried to steady her breathing,

Finally, the chief announced the dancers, and they were on!

Belle and Rozie danced while Ruby performed incredible stunts that showed off her legs and ankles. When the music reached a dramatic crescendo, the twins spun around on the balls of their feet while Ruby jumped in circles around them before posing with the gymnast in a split and the twins on either side if her.

To say that the crowd was pleased would have been an understatement.

Loud whistles and cat calls filled Belle's ears as the young women took their bows before scuttling off the stage to file into their tents to get ready for the next act.

"Ai fost uimitor!" praised Rozie as they made their way towards their shared tent.

Suddenly, Belle stopped and glared at an over dressed couple who were making their way towards them.

"Este că ..." asked Rozie as Bella made a face.

"Yes, my kidnappers," she whispered before clamming up and smiling pleasnetly at the rich couple.

"Our daughter is missing- have you seen her?" asked Lord Finis Everglot with a sniff.

"Îmi pare rău, dar eu nu vorbesc șarpe dumneavoastră ca limba," answered Rozie in a sweet voice. Belle held back a giggle, knowing that her twin had just insulted her prison keepers.

"Come on, dear, Victoria would not be amongst these gypsies," spoke up Lady Maudeline Everglot, glaring at the twins, whose outfits showed more that they hid.

"Good riddance," muttered Belle as they entered their tent. "I hope they catch the black death and wither away to nothing!"

**TRANSLATIONS**

"Tu va fi mare. Încredere în mine."/ You will be great. Trust me.

"Ai fost uimitor!"/ You were amazing!

"Este că ..."/ Is that…

"Îmi pare rău, dar eu nu vorbesc șarpe dumneavoastră ca limba."/ I'm sorry but I don't speak your snakelike tongue.


End file.
